Bath Time Fiasco
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Yuma and Cynthia go to take a bath. Clarice is not amused.


"Come on, before someone gets there before us! I want to spend time with you…" Cynthia's girlish whine echoed the vacant hallways in their safe quarters in Rabona. Under the city lie vast chambers where priests usually stay, but these particular ones were abandoned, leaving a place for the deserters to stay.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" Cynthia groaned, ready to smack anyone who got in her way. She took a deep breath and turned to face the voice. "Is it so bad that Yuma and I want to shower in peace?"

The muddled headed girl rolled her eyes. "I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid. Don't make a mess because then I have to clean it. If you do, I'm making you clean it." Yuma blushed and had to look away while Cynthia simply made a face. "You perv!" She laughed and winked. "Don't worry, we'll keep it clean."

With that, she lead Yuma by the hand again as she awkwardly waved to Clarice. "At the rate we're going, everyone is going to know about us." Cynthia pulled Yuma to stand next to her, wrapping her arms around her. "That's okay. I'd like everyone to know you're mine."

The lanky girl smiled and ruffled the other's hair. "Hey! Now my braids are messed up…" She feigned hurt, but Yuma knew better. Rolling her eyes she replied,

"That's okay. I was just going to undo them anyway." Cynthia gave a sly smile as she led her into the bathing quarters. "Yuma-san, you sure have gotten brave, haven't you?" The girl could only smirk and once the door was closed, she kissed Cynthia, wrapped arms around her waist. She pulled back slightly, leaving her lips to linger on the other's still. "I've missed this."

Cynthia's arms wrapped around her neck as she let her forehead rest against her lover's, "Me too." Her reply was soft against Yuma's lips and the girl smiled as she kissed her again. "I hope you've prepared yourself." Cynthia was about to smirk when the other girl chuckled.

"Quite the contrary, Cynthia. I have other plans." The girl in question raised an eyebrow, watching Yuma carefully. "You do, do you? Well, don't keep me waiting."

"Didn't plan on it." Just as soon as the words left her lips, the long haired girl took Cynthia by the waist, leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear to her neck. She began to remove the top part of her uniform as a painfully slow pace and the victim would not have it. "Don't tease…"

"But, as you've said before, it's fun." She whispered hotly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "When did you become so evil."

"I learned from the best." The padding from her shoulders was dropped to the floor and she began working the rest of her clothing. As Yuma worked on her clothing, the other took to getting Yuma out of her uniform, and worked as a much faster pace than her partner. Clothes were dropped to the floor and both girls made their way to the pool of clean water. As Cynthia sat down on the ledge, arms around Yuma's neck, she felt kisses from her jaw line to her collar bone. A soft moan left her throat and she kissed her lover gently on the shoulder. "I don't know how I feel about this, you being dominant." Her hand found its way to her sides and she kissed the long haired girl, moving to trail down to her sternum, between her breasts. Yuma let out a sigh as she rested her head on Cynthia's shoulder, pressed a kiss in to her neck.

Cynthia smiled, feeling a warmth within her chest. "Are you okay, Yuma-san?"

"You can just call me Yuma, if you'd like you know." Her long hair was pushed to the side, and a gentle bite was given, eliciting a quiet moan from the receiver. "What's on your mind, Yuma?" The girl in question sat up, not removing her arms from around Cynthia's neck. A small smile adorned her pale face, which was not hiding behind her hair for a change. "I just like sitting her with you. I'd rather talk, you know? If I'm going to give myself to you… I want it to be special. Not rushed and hurried. I want it to be something you remember…"

Cynthia's face fell, and she felt ashamed. This girl really, truly loved her. She knew she felt the same, knowing that if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't even be with her as it is. "Yuma-san… why didn't you say anything earlier?" She felt her hormones come down slowly as she settled the girl in her lap. Yuma blushed and looked away, her long hair falling into her face. "I was afraid… you'd be angry with me. You were so eager and I-"

A kiss cut her off and she pulled the girl close, brushing the hair out of her face. "No, it was foolish of me to rush it like this. I don't know what'd gotten into me… I'm sorry, Yuma…" The girl kissed her cheek and pulled back, worry in her eyes.

"If you don't love it's okay. You don't have to force yourself." This caught Cynthia off guard.

"Yuma, I do love you… I wouldn't be with you otherwi-"

"Do you love _me_? Or are you replacing Veronica?" The girl made to stand but Yuma held her in place. "Before you get angry at me for questioning you, think about it. I will always love you Cynthia. Always. That will never change. But I want you to be happy. Okay?"

Quickly, Cynthia stood and gently pushed Yuma to the other end on the small bath, straddling her. "There is nothing to think about. I love you, Yuma, former number forty. What I felt for Captain Veronica was nothing compared to how you make me feel. That much is for certain. I don't know how to prove it you, but I promise I will." Yuma felt shaky and breathless; a deep, trembling breath left her as her heart pounded in her chest. She was scared of losing again, losing someone close to her. She had always tried to put distance between her and others but Cynthia had managed to find the way to her heart.

It was taking its toll on her. The former number fourteen knew her better than anyone. "Don't be afraid Yuma. I will take care of you. I won't hurt you, never intentionally. Do you trust me?"

Yuma swallowed. "I trust you with all my heart and soul. I just don't trust myself." Her chin was lifted to meet Cynthia's tender gaze. "You are much stronger than you think. Don't be so hard on yourself." She pecked the girl on the cheek and smiled.

"We should probably shower at some point, huh?" Yuma smiled, moving to undo Cynthia's braids. "It would be wise." She handed the girl the ties for her braids and ran her hand through her wavy locks. "You're beautiful." It was Cynthia's turn to blush and she kissed Yuma on the nose. "And you are biased."

"I most certainly am not. You can ask anyone." The girl giggled and splashed her playfully. "Oops, my hand slipped!" Yuma took her by the waist and pulled her under the water, wetting her hair. "Oops, I tripped."

As this continued on, Miata and Clarice made their way into the bathing rooms, checking for cleanliness. Clarice could only rub her face in annoyance. Miata tugged her sleeve and looked up. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to find someone to make you happy like that. Okay?" Clarice was not prepared for that statement. "What brings this up, Miata?"

"I want you to fall in love. I heard it's something wonderful. Especially since I've seen it with my own eyes." The brunette smiled and patted her hair as the young girl wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Miata." It wasn't the kind of love Yuma and Cynthia had, or Helen and Deneve but nonetheless she really did care for the small girl. Finally, she turned her attention back to the girls.

"Hey! I told you not to make a mess!" They both jumped and turned to face her in all their naked glory. Clarice flushed and turned away, feeling like she was intruding. "Awe, what Clarice? Never seen a naked body besides yours and Miata's?" Cynthia cooed and Yuma splashed her. "Be nice!" Her only response was a giggle as her rinsed her hair and finished washing herself down. "Oh, Yuma, you missed a spot." She whispered, trailing a hand softly across her lower back causing Yuma to shiver. She rolled her eyes and kissed her. "You are so cheesy, you know that?" The girl only shrugged. "That's okay. I think you like it."

They grabbed towels to dry off and Clarice could only wait until they left to clean. "Come on, we'll have to wait until they leave." They turned to leave only to see Helen and Deneve heading for the bathing area. Clarice let out a groan and smacked her face. "Really? You guys couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Ugh, no! We just got done fighting some pretty nasty beasts and I smell like death." Came Helen's short reply. She had already started undressing shamelessly and Deneve could only roll her eyes. "We won't be long, don't worry."

Clarice shook her head and threw up her hands. "No it's fine. Don't worry about it." She took Miata's hand and lead her down the hall. "When you grow up, be nice and respectable, okay?"

Miata giggled. "'I'll try, mama."

"Good." She kissed the girl on top of her head and walked for their quarters, waiting for the bath time fiasco to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>You just got rick rolled xD how many of you were waiting for sexy times? be honest now!<strong>  
><strong>anyway, i do not know where this came from but poof! here it is! R&amp;R please? thank you!<strong>


End file.
